Filter elements can be used to remove contamination in a variety of applications. Such elements can include a filter media which may be formed of a web of fibers. The fiber web provides a porous structure that permits fluid (e.g., gas, liquid) to flow through the media. Contaminant particles (e.g., dust particles, soot particles) contained within the fluid may be trapped on or in the fiber web. Depending on the application, the filter media may be designed to have different performance characteristics.
In some applications, fiber webs may be coated with a resin. Although many coated fiber webs exist, improvements in the physical and/or performance characteristics of the fiber web (e.g., strength, air permeability, and dust holding capacity) would be beneficial.